


The War Is Waged

by CrimsonBoy224



Series: The Cat versus Sparkle War [2]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Catra (She-Ra) is a Cat, Catra (She-Ra) is the little spoon, Catra Vs Glimmer, Catra on Catnip, Multi, Post-Canon, Prank Wars, Trans Bow (She-Ra), War, just want you to know, not mentioned, ruining each others days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:40:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24978556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonBoy224/pseuds/CrimsonBoy224
Summary: hey yall! this might make sense if you haven't read it, but part one is called: Hiss, Purr, and other Cat like things, just gives some context!Catra and Glimmer have waged a war against each other, it will cause heartbreak, the end of alliances, and much moreexcept not really.(just Glimmer and Catra having a prank war!)
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Series: The Cat versus Sparkle War [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1807981
Comments: 7
Kudos: 127





	1. The Plant

“Hey Perfuma! Hey Scorpia!” Glimmer called out, waving her hand in the direction of the other princesses. “Purfuma I have a question for you. Can you come over here?”

“Oh! Hi Glimmer! Of course I can” Perfuma called back. “I’ll be back” She whispered to Scorpia, who gave her girlfriend a peck on the cheek before releasing her from their hug.

“So Glimmer” Perfuma said, clasping her hands together. “What was your question?”

“Well, do you have any…” Glimmer trailed off, taking her tracker pad out of her backpack and checking her notes. “Umm what was it… Oh right. Do you have any Nepeta Cataria?”

“Oh yes, we have 2 gardens of them, we use it to make a special flavour of tea. If I may ask what use do you have for them?” Perfuma asked.

“Oh the Bright Moon gardener needed them for something, and I had nothing to do today so I said I would teleport here to get some of it”

“Ok, well the gardens are just down there” Perfuma said, pointing towards the gardens.

“Thanks so much Perfuma! Do I just take as much as I need?”

“Yes! We here at Plumeria believe in sharing! Have a nice day Glimmer!” Perfuma called as she walked back to Scorpia.

_________

Adora and Catra were taking a stroll through the gardens of Bright Moon, these walks had become somewhat of a routine for the two of them, if they wanted or needed to spend time together, they would both meet at the entrance to the gardens, before starting their walk.

“So Adora what’ve you been up to today?” Catra asked, taking Adora’s hand in her’s.

Adora giggled at the show of affection. “Nothing much, Entrapta talked to us about going back into the cosmos, we readied ourselves, and we believe we can make it to space in the next month or two!” Adora said with glee. “I can’t wait to explore the vast universe! I wonder what it has in store for us!”

“Ok Entrapta calm down” Catra sarcastically commented.  
Adora rolled her eyes and gave her girlfriend a kiss as they kept on walking.

A few minutes later, Adora noticed Catra’s demeanor had shifted, she was walking lazily and snickering at everything, not to mention she was nuzzling Adora at the slightest touch.

“Catra” Adora said, stopping and looking into Catra’s mismatched eyes, noticing they were very, very dilated. “Is something wrong?” Adora asked.

“Wrong?” Catra drawled. “Why would anything be wrong? Things are just peachy” She said with a sigh, staring back into Adora’s deep blue eyes, wishing she could swim in them.

“Peachy?” Adora repeated, a questioning look on her face. “I’ve never heard you say that word before, are you sure everythings ok?” Adora asked while grabbing Catra’s shoulders.

Catra meowed, surprising Adora as Catra never meowed, and started to rub the crook of her neck on Adora’s arms. “Everythings fine Adora, stop worrying, I’ve never felt better!” Catra stopped, propped her head up and started sniffing the air. Catra started to walk towards a bed of plants, Catra stopped, sniffed the air once more and dove into the plants, rolling around and purring as she did so.

Adora now had a look of worry on her face, and she yelped when a rain of sparkles appeared next to her, along with Glimmer.

“Glimmer!” Adora yelled, relieved to see someone who might be able to help. “Please help! Catra’s acting weird and now she’s rolling around in these plants!”

Glimmer didn’t look the slightest bit worried, infact, she looked incredibly pleased and happy. “So it did work” she said to herself, not worrying about Adora hearing it.

“What worked? Glimmer answer me!” Adora yelled angrily.

“Oh, I went over to Plumeria and got some Nepeta Cataria, better known as Catnip” Glimmer said with a laugh.

“Catnip?” Adora asked, then realization dawned on her face. “YOU DRUGGED CATRA?” Adora yelled with rage.

“Yep” Glimmer replied, unfazed by Adora’s fury. “But, A. Don’t you think this is adorable? And B. It’ll wear off in like 5 or 6 hours” Glimmer said, with a louder laugh this time

“That doesn’t change the fact that you just drugged your friend!” Adora said, turning around to see that Glimmer had already teleported away, leaving a note with a tally on it.

The tally read: The Cat versus Sparkle war.

Cat:0 Sparkle:1

Adora crumpled up the paper and threw it on the ground. Adora would’ve stayed out of this, put Glimmer had already taken it too far, and if it was taking it too far she wanted, Catra and Adora would give it to her.


	2. The Splash

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Glimmer says a swear.
> 
> that's it that's the warning

“So” Catra drawled. “How do we get back at Glimmer?” Catra asked, turning around to face Adora who was sitting on their bed.

“Well, I brainstormed a bit, and I thought of one” Adora said excitedly

“What is it?” 

“So, we get Double Trouble to change into Angel-” Adora was cut off by a yelp from Catra

“No no no no no no” Catra repeated over and over. “Just no, that’s so dark, too dark, why did you even think of that?”

“Well, Glimmer took it too far already, need I remind you how she literally drugged you?” Adora asked.

“Yeah but this… it’s too far” Catra ended her sentence with her volume barley above a whisper.

Adora, always the clueless one, didn’t pick up on Catra’s message. “Ok, anyway what else could we do?”

“Well, let’s think for a bit”

“Bed or is this good?”

Catra thought for a bit. “Bed”

_________

“Ooh!” Adora exclaimed loudly, waking an almost asleep Catra. “I got one!”

“Spit it out baby” Catra sleepily said, almost immediately regretting it.

Adora lifted her head up to look at Catra’s face in front of her. “What was that?” Adora asked with a smirk.

“Nothing” Catra hastily said with a blush. “Now tell me what you thought”

“So, you know that trick with a glass of water? Where you use a slip of paper and can put it on the table upside down without spilling it?” Adora asked

Catra nodded her head

“So what if we did that over very important things, like important documents, maybe some notes she wrote during meetings, and maybe some more… personal stuff” Adora said with a smile. “It may not be the biggest prank, but it’s gonna ruin her damn day”

“Oooh, bad girl Adora” Catra playfully said, earning a blush from Adroa. “I like it, let’s do it”

_________

“Bow!” Glimmer called out. “Have you seen my diary?”

“Yeah, you left it on your dresser” Bow said, jabbing his thumb over his shoulder towards where the dresser was.

“Oh thanks Bow” Glimmer said, giving her boyfriend a kiss as she passed him

As Glimmer walked towards the dresser, she started to get confused, as she didn’t see it. “Hey Bow, it’s not here” Glimmer called out over her shoulder.

“Huh, but I saw it there last” Bow replied, walking over to where Glimmer was. “See! It is there!” Bow said reaching down to grab it, not noticing the glass of water on top of it.

“Bow wait!” Glimmer exclaimed, but it was too late, water had flooded all over the top of her dresser, ruining her makeup, her diary, and three incredibly important documents. Glimmer groaned loudly, she needed those documents by the end of the day to hand over to Scorpia, they were documents about the rebuilding of the Fright Zone.

“Dammit!” Glimmer said loudly, but cursing under her breath.

“Shoot, Sorry Glim, didn’t notice that” Bow said, his voice cracking a bit.

“No it’s ok Bow… wait what’s this?” Glimmer said, reaching down to pick up a piece of paper that was in the puddle that was now seeping onto the floor.

Glimmer’s hands started to shake, and her rage could no longer be contained. “God fucking dammit!” She yelled, seemingly loud enough to hear around the whole of Bright Moon.

As she threw the paper down, Bow caught a glimpse of what the paper said, it was a tally.

And that tally read:

The Cat versus Sparkle war

Cat: 1 Sparkle: 1

With two very cartoon-ish looking heads, each giving a thumbs up.

Upon Bow’s closer inspection, the heads were one of Catra and one of Adora, each giving the snarkiest grin they could.

Glimmer, still cursing, walked over to Bow. “Bow, now they're both after me, can you join the war?” She asked in the most pleading voice she could.

“No, Glimmer, I will not get involved in this” Bow said with a wink.

Glimmer realised what she needed to do, and with a very loud and exaggerated sigh, she said what Bow wanted to hear. “I will never say that your pancakes are bad ever again"

“Ok, I’m in!” Bow said, Giving Glimmer a hug. “Let’s do this!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you guys enjoyed! and as always kudos, comments and feedback are all very appreciated!
> 
> hope you have a nice day and don't forget to wish Canada a happy independence day!
> 
> Edit: well aren't I a dumb, I went 4 days before I noticed the title was "the spalsh"


	3. The Rope

“So…” Bow drawled. “What should we do to get back at Catra and Adora?”

“Well, I know what to do with Catra” Glimmer said with a satisfied smirk. “But I don’t know what to do with Adora”

“Ok so we’ll think about what to do with Adora, but what do you have in mind for Catra?”

“Well…” Glimmer paused, digging through a bag next to her, throwing out numerous other items, including a bag full of catnip, Bow presumed it was for a future prank, and produced a ball of yarn.

“So, you have some string? Great…” Bow said with a nervous chuckle.

“Remember that Magicat planet we found when Adora and Catra were on the ship celebrating their anniversary?” Glimmer asked

“It was our anniversary too…” Bow muttered quietly.

“What was that?” Glimmer asked with a frown.

“Nothing, nothing!” Bow hastily said. “Yes I do remember that planet”

“Well at the end of a meeting with their leader last week, I asked if there was anything all Magicats fell for, and she told me that most Magicats can’t resist chasing a yarn ball being thrown, or some yarn being dangled in front of them” Glimmer said with a smug smile.

“So, are you just going to throw some yarn at Catra?” Bow asked sceptically.

“Yep, probably during some important thing, like a meeting, or maybe at a more… personal moment, maybe with Adora” Glimmer said with a very evil like laugh.

“Ok… not liking that laugh” Bow said with a very nervous laugh.

“Oh was it too much?” Glimmer asked with a sad frown.

“Yes, very much so” Bow replied.

“Ok, just going to laugh normally then” Glimmer said, then laughing normally.

A very awkward silence fell upon the two.

“So, I’m gonna go do the prank now” Glimmer said, breaking the silence.

“Yeah, yeah sure” Bow said, feeling very awkward.

________

Adora and Catra were laying on the bed together, bodies connected with Catra in front.

Catra sighed, content with her current situation, Adora’s stomach pressed against her back, and Catra started to purr happily, Melog purring on the floor as well.

Then Catra heard a thump on the floor, and Melog’s purr begin to grow louder and louder. Catra lifted her head up to see what made Melog so happy, and to her horror, Catra saw a round ball of brightly coloured rainbow yarn rolling around on the floor.

Without thinking twice, Catra threw herself off the bed and pounced on the yarn, rolling it around and chewing on the end of the string of yarn protruding from the larger ball, her purrs turning into happy meows and mewls as she played with the yarn more and more.

Then Catra’s heat stopped as she heard three snickers, two coming from the door and one coming from the bed. Catra’s head turned to the bed first, and saw Adora staring at her on the floor with love hearts in her eyes, Catra relaxed, chuckled, and smiled at Adora, before tensing up again as she remembered there were two more laughs.

Catra turned towards the door, and her eyes went wide with shock, as she saw Glimmer and Bow standing in the door, as Bow filmed what Catra was doing.

Catra, still in her underwear, blushed deeply and threw two pillows, one at Glimmer and one at Bow before pouncing at the two and smashing the camera Bow used. 

Glimmer and Bow blushed and looked away from Catra, not wanting to stare at her half naked body

Catra slammed the door to her and Adora’s room before locking it tight and punching the door once for extra effect.

Then she sulked back to the bed, and laid down next to Adora.

“Spoon again please?” Catra asked meekly.

Adora chuckled, gave her girlfriend a kiss and laid back into their previous position.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the wait!
> 
> hope you enjoy this chapter and I plan to get the next one up by tomorrow or the day after.


	4. The Climb

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: more swear words are said by Glimmer, this time joined by Catra

Catra and Adora were enjoying one of their walks, using a different route then their previous walks, as Glimmer had not removed the catnip plants from the grounds of the garden.

Adora sighed happily, breathing in the fresh and crisp air of the Bright Moon Gardens, the sweet aroma of all kinds of flowers and fauna around Catra and Adora produced a calming effect upon the two love birds.

Catra leaned in to peck Adora’s cheek. “Hey Adora” Catra said.

“Hey Catra” Adora replied.

“I just thought of a prank we could pull on Bow and Glimmer”

“Ooh nice! What is it?” Adora asked.

“See that tree over there?” Catra asked, pointing to the tree in question.

“Yep, I’m not blind you know” Adora said with a smile.

Catra rolled her eyes. “Anyway, that tree is amazing, I can climb it, it’s surprisingly soft, and there’s a nook that can fit both of us”

“I hope I’m thinking what you’re thinking” Adora said, her smile somehow wider than before.

“We stay in the tree and don’t come out. We just don’t care about anything we need to do that day, we just sit in that tree, talk, kiss, hug, the whole shabang. So what do you say?”

Adora let out a whoop as she lifted Catra off the ground for a hug. “I guess great minds think alike” Adora said.

Catra let out a playful scoff. “Then why did you think of it?” she asked.

Adora set Catra down and held her hand to her chest in feigned anger. “How dare you miss?”

Catra laughed as she lead Adora over to the tree.

_________

“Adoraaaaa! Catraaaaaaa!” Glimmer called out from the entrance of the castle. “Where are you two? You weren’t at lunch and you missed today's meeting!” After no response, Glimmer teleported throughout the garden searching for the two. “Adora? Catra? Oh! There you are!” Glimmer called out as she teleported to the base of the tree. “Can you two get down here?”

“No can do Sparkles” Adora called out.

“Why? And since when do you call me sparkles?” Glimmer asked.

“Well for the first part” Catra called from next to Adora. “We in a tree”

“And secondly” Adora picked up her sentence. “I want to annoy you today” she said, proceeding to stick her tongue out like Catra would. Glimmer then turned to Catra, who was doing the same thing.

“Now if you will excuse us” Catra said. “We’re busy being in a tree” she said as she started to kiss Adora.

Glimmer fumed for several moments before teleporting away, then teleporting back with some water.

“Catra get down now!” Glimmer yelled angrily.

“No can do Sparkles, we’re busy being in a tree” Catra called back.

“Then you leave me no choice” Glimmer said as she teleported to the branch they were on and sprayed Catra with the water.

As Glimmer teleported down, already a smug grin plastered on her face, she looked around, and didn’t see Catra.

“What? Catra?” Glimmer asked, very confused.

“Still in a tree Sparkles” Catra called out casually, yawning and leaning over onto Adora’s lap.

“But… what? I sprayed you with water! You should be jumping down by now!” Glimmer yelled, still very confused

“Shield technology Sparkles, keep up with the times” Adora said, stroking a now purring Catra behind the ear.

“What? You have a force field?”

Catra yawned lazily. “Had Entrapta make me one as soon as the war was over, couldn’t have you guys using my weakness against me could we?”

Glimmer spluttered angrily before groaning and teleporting away.

“Well that should to it for today” Adora said with a satisfied smirk

“Yeah, Can’t wait for tomorrow” Catra replied, giving her girlfriend a slow kiss. “And maybe we can have some more fun tonight” She said as she pulled Adora down into a second kiss.

_________

“Bow! You gotta help me!” Glimmer yelled the next morning.

“What?” Bow groggily asked, lights now flooding into his room.

“Well Catra and Adora are in a tree, can you help?”

Bow chuckled. “Want me to call the fire department to help get the kitty out of the tree?”

“Bow!” Glimmer yelled. “This is serious, they won’t get down from the tree, they went up there yesterday morning!”

“Ok Ok” Bow said. “I’ll see what I can do”

“Thank you so much Bow! Now get changed and let’s get down there!”

_________

“Hey you two!” Bow yelled, waking up Catra and Adora. “Get down from there!”

“Can’t we’re in a tree” Catra said lazily. “And besides, we don’t want to get down, isn’t that right Adora?”

“Yep” Adora called out from beside Catra.

“Welp I tried, now bye” Bow said, turning on his heel before Glimmer teleported in front of him. “That’s a no then” Bow said with a nervous chuckle before turning back and facing the tree again. “Ok so I have this arrow, it won’t kill you but it may hurt” Bow said. “Sorry”

“Shoot away Arrow Boy” Adora said, as Catra flipped the bird at the two.  
Bow sighed, pulled back the string and fired his arrow, only for it to be caught by Catra.

“Tut tut tut Arrow Bow” Catra drawled. “That wasn’t very nice of you” She added as she touched the tip and a jolt went through her hand. “An electric arrow? Especially not very nice of you” Catra said as she threw the arrow back, planting the arrow right between Bow and Glimmer

“Uh O-” Before Bow could even say anything, both of them were being shocked by the arrow Bow fired.

After the arrow was done and they had stopped panting on the floor, Glimmer spoke up. “Just get fucking down here you two idiots!” she yelled at the top of her voice.

“Well, Adora would you like to do the honours?” Catra asked, ignoring Glimmer.

“Sure Catra” Adora said with a pleased grin, and before Glimmer could ask anything, a banner draped over the branch the two were sitting on.

The banner read:

The Cat versus Sparkle war:

Cat: 2 Sparkle: 2 (you forgot to add a point to yours last time, I may be a cheater but I won’t cheat in this)

Glimmer yelled and punched the tree so hard her knuckles began to bleed.

“Glimmer it’s ok just calm down” Bow said as he picked up a still screaming and swearing Glimmer and brought her over to the castle.

“So when are we going to get out of this tree?” Adora asked.

“Huh, never thought about that… maybe later today?” Catra replied.

“Yeah that sounds great” Adora said, staring into Catra’s mismatched eyes.

Catra just chuckled and pushed Adora, a bit too hard however and Adora was sent over the edge of the branch.

“Oh shit you ok?” Catra asked peering over the branch.

“Yep!” Adora replied. “If you don’t count that I think I broke a rib then I’m fine!”

Catra laughed her high pitched laugh and climbed down the tree. “Come on Adora get up”

“No Catra I wasn't joking, I think I broke a rib” Adora says, “help”

“Oh shit, Ok come on let's get to the medical wing” Catra said as she picked up Adora and carried her bridal style to the infirmary


	5. The Breakdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bow has a BREAKDOWN BREAKDOWN.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey look I'm back! sorry for the long wait, and I hope you like the finale of this series!

Beep… Beep… Beep… Beep.

Bow’s eyes shot open as he shut his alarm off with his new contraption, he grabbed the mini bow off his drawer, and hit the bullseye on the target across the room, shutting the alarm off.

Bow smiled, he knew his design would work. He hopped off his bed and got changed quickly into his signature crop top, and walked down to the breakfast hall.

“Morning Glimmer!” Bow called as he passed her in the hallway. “Is anything wrong?” he added as he saw the look of determination mixed with an emotion that could only be bad in her eyes.

“Oh nothing, just thought of a great prank on Catra and Adora, but I also realised something, we’ve been targeting Catra too much, it’s time we go for the heart, and focus on Adora”

Bow nervously chuckled. “What kind of plan?”

“So, I’m going to call Double Trouble to transform into Shadow Wea-”

Bow cut her off before she could finish that sentence. “No No No No No, we do not remind friends of their emotional trauma from their literal childhood” Bow frantically panicked as Glimmer looked unfazed

“So?” She asked.

“SO!? SO? WHAT THE ACTUAL…” Bow took some deep breaths, not wanting to panic too much. “What do you mean so?”

“I mean I’m going to do it” Glimmer said casually. “Plus I think Double Trouble wants to hurt Catra more, I don’t know why though”

Bow needed to take more deep breaths to stop him from yelling at Glimmer. “Yes, that reason is they’re a terrible person who will use others to get what they want, and I think they want to hurt Catra because they are a literal psychopath!” Bow’s voice cracked as he finished his sentence.

“Ok, maybe you’re right, I won’t do that” Glimmer said. “Sorry Bow”

Bow gave his girlfriend a kiss on the cheek. “It’s ok Glim, I just think that you, Catra and Adora are maybe taking this thing a bit too far, and by that I mean either Catra or Adora had already thought about using Double Trouble”

“Oh no I’m still gonna use Double Trouble, just maybe make them turn into the other, like what she did before Horde Prime showed up”

“Ok Ok Ok Ok, let me get this straight, I guess Catra told you that on Horde Prime’s ship, because I think I can infer what happened, and It’s definitely not good” Bow had to take even more deep breaths, the fact he had an empty stomach did not help his growing anger. “And you are going to take advantage of what I think started Catra’s depression, to PRANK HER? Sorry, sorry I didn’t mean to yell” Bow’s voice cracking once again.

“I-I-I-I didn’t realize that, Bow, Bow I’m sorry, I’ve taken this too far” Tears pricked at the corner of Glimmer’s eyes as she fell to her knees. “I’m sorry”

“Hey Hey, Glimmer it’s ok, it’s very obvious Catra has problems but yours are… hidden would be the right word I guess, and I think you need to work on them” Glimmer let out a bark of laughter at Bow’s joke, before burying her face in Bow’s shoulder.

“Ok you’re in the middle of something but seriously, I need to eat, I am famished and I will, no joke, start eating the walls soon” Glimmer chuckled again, and let go of Bow.

“Ok ok, go have breakfast Bow” Glimmer sent Bow to the dining hall, and once she knew he was out of range, a smile formed on her lips.

“You’re getting too good Double Trouble” Shadows surrounded Glimmer’s form as she turned back into Double Trouble’s normal form.

“Good job Double Trouble, you’ll fool Catra with no trouble… pun intended”

“Ok Glitter, that one was bad” Double Trouble said with a grimace.

“Yeah it really was” said a voice from around the corner, Glimmer turned around in horror to see Bow turning back around the corner. “Glimmer I know you heard everything I said to Double Trouble here, sorry for calling you a psychopath by the way” Bow added.

“No offense taken darling, I take pride in my work” Double Trouble said.

“Ok you can leave if you want, this conversation is going to get very personal” Bow enunciated that last word by shooting Glimmer a death stare.

“Well then, I will take my leave, ciao darlings” Double Trouble said as they rounded the corner

“Sooo, how are you Bow?” Glimmer chuckled

“I AM FUCKING FURIOUS” Bow yelled.

“Bow did you just swe-”

“BY THE FUCKING GODS YES I SWORE, YOU ARE ACTING LIKE A CHILD, NOT CARING ABOUT CONSEQUENCES OR HOW YOU COULD LITERALLY DRIVE SOMEONE TO FUCKING SUICIDE” Bow spat, a lot of pent up anger finally being released.

“Well if you put it like that it sounds bad” Glimmer whispered.

“It sounds bad in every fucking way imaginable” Bow exhaled, trying to calm down but failing.

“I’m sorry Bow”

“Thank the gods, I don’t have the voice to keep on yelling” Bow’s voice cracking throughout his sentence.

Glimmer chuckled, giving Bow a hug and once again saying sorry.

“Did Bow just swear?” Catra asked from down the hall, Adora standing next to her, both of their mouths hanging wide open.

“Yes, I fucking did” Bow said with a laugh. “And please never ask me too again, I’m gonna feel guilty about yelling at Glimmer for the next month”

The Best Friend Squad all laughed at Bow’s joke, after the laughter died down, Glimmer spoke up.

“So, I would just like to say that I formally forfeit the war, and I’m sorry for ever considering what I was about to do”

“What were you about to do?” Catra and Adora asked at the same time.

“It’s not good, let’s discuss it over breakfast” Glimmer said.

“Yeah, that sounds good, also I told you we would win” Catra called over her shoulder.

“And you were right kitten” Double trouble said, transforming back from a Bright Moon guard to their regular form.

“Ok seriously how many people are listing into conversations?” Glimmer asked, earning a laugh from the squad.

“Ok seriously, let’s get food now” Bow said, beginning to walk towards the dining hall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for this ending weirldy, I just really wanted to finish this, also no I am not biased agianst GlimBow, the only reason Catradora won is not because I like them more, defiantly not.


End file.
